Pugari Complex
Pugari Complex is the fifth mission in Syphon Filter 3. It continues from Mujari's previous infiltration of the gold mine. Plot Mpumalanga, South Africa Pugari Complex Mujari's Testimony from the Congressional Record "As I was setting the explosives I was attacked by guards. The explosives were hit and went off prematurely. I quickly took cover and survived, but the structure of the mines had been compromised and they began to collapse. I would have perished had not Smith been able to activate the power to the railways. Getting to the mine carts was my only chance." "They were determined to prevent me from finding the sick workers. I began to wonder why. What had happened to them? Why were they quaranteened? I was going to find the answers, and nothing was going to stop me. Not even an army of Afrikaners." Walkthrough The mine is collapsing, head straight for the mine cart and hit the switch on the front. Mujari will automatically be on the top of the cart racing down the track. Quickly shoot the guard that runs in front of your cart and shortly before the cart reaches the end, roll off to the side and immediately roll down the cliff. What happens is there is a guard at the bottom with a M-79 that will fire grenades at the cart shortly after it crashes, so quickly roll down the cliff and take him out. After that, head right and up the dirt ramp. There is a building on your left so walk past it and enter the opening on the right side of the building, walk towards the foreman to activate a cut-scene. When you leave out the opening to the building, head straight and up the dirt ramp. On the ledge on the right side of the ramp is a box with an M-79, take it. Head back to where the ramp lead and shoot the guards in this area, head to the right and shoot more guards. Head towards the Bay 3 door and down the stairs on the left. You'll be in what appears to be a generator room, shoot the two guards below the floor grating and find the transmitter switch in this room. Head up the stairs on the other side and when you get to the surface, turn right and you'll see a short cut-scene. Afterwards, use the M-79 against the two guards that run down the stairs and then run up those stairs. At the top use the computer on the right side to transmit, afterwards guards will appear on the rooftops across from you. Duck behind a desk and Dejesus will take them out. Run back down and meet up with him, after a short cut-scene the two will approach the elevator. Three guards will rise up in the elevator, use the M79 against them. Trivia * Killing Foreman Jones will trigger a truck that crashes into the shed where Mujari is in, and an entourage of enemy soldiers. Ignoring him will unlock a multiplayer map and forfeit this ambush. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions